This invention relates to dispensing devices and more particularly to devices for dispensing moistened towels.
In a number of environments such as cafeteria and restaurant kitchens, hair dressing and barber shops, medical clinics and vetinary clinics, it is important that staff members sanitize their hands between tasks, clients, and/or patients. In such situations the need is to not only sanitize one's hands, but to do so quickly and easily.
This need is met by the present invention which wets in a sanitary solution and dispenses disposable paper towels. A continuous roll of dry paper towels is inserted into a canister within a larger container. The canister has an opening through which the towels exit the canister into the interior of the larger container. External to the canister, but internal to the larger container, are broad flat belts which engage the towels as they exit the canister and carry the towels through a sanitizing solution to an opening in the larger container. The towels then exit the larger container ready for use.
The belts are driven by a lever external to the container, which when pulled cause the belts to dispense from the container a sanitizing towel. Thus paper towels wetted with a sanitizing solution are quickly and easily made available.
Dispensing by means of the belts allow the paper towels to remain dry until actually needed. The belts also provide support for the towels as they are being wetted in the sanitizing solution and dispensed. Keeping the towels dry until needed substantially increases the towel shelf life. The belt arrangement and support in this invention permits ordinary off the shelf paper towel rolls to be used without the tearing and disintegration problems of previous inventions.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings which disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention.